Enigma
by Lilly Of the Fall
Summary: Kagome Higurashi pretty much keeps to her self but all that changes when her aunt Kaede passes away and he family if forced to move to Japan for good but Kagome is sent to start out at a new school in a new place alone with out her family. She goes to liv
1. Going to Japan

Kagome stared at the shower floor watching the red fade slowly draining away through the whole in the floor and sighed.

' I wish life where that simple, I wish I could just fade away following the water through the drain to the world outside.' she thought numbly. But for Kagome Higurashi that was not and never would be how life worked. She loved her Grandfather dearly, but if he would pay more attention and be more carful she would have never had to go traversing through black berry brambles, to retrieve the stupid necklace. What was worse is that once she did he'd said it had lost all it's power and that she should keep it. Go figure, she chuckled to herself lightly, remembering the look on his face as she offered the necklace back to him, priceless that's what she called it.

"Kagome dear breakfast is ready hurry I need to speak with you about something." Kagome's mother called through the bathroom door.

Kagome grunted in response and smiled as she got out of the shower. After drying and deodorizing herself she stood in front of the mirror and dragged her hand across it. Looking at her features she grabbed a dark blue towel and wiped away the remains of her mascara from under her raven rimmed azure blue eyes, ran a brush through her waist length blue black hair and got dressed in a pair of baby blue shorts and a black t-shirt with a blue care bare on the front. Pulling her hair into a high pony tail atop her head, then ran down stairs.

"Mom, what's for breakfast?" kagome asked.

"White chocolate chip pancakes, and bacon dear, here sit down and eat while I talk we've not got much time." Mrs. Higurashi said handing Kagome a large plate heaped high.

"What did you want to talk to me about mom?" she asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Hmm... how to say this? I'm sending you to Japan." she rushed out, not daring to look at her daughter.

"WHAT! why?" Kagome nearly choked on a rather large bite of pancake.

"Well you see, when your aunt Kaede passed on she left the family shrine to your grandfather and I and we have to go take care of it" she said like that explained everything.

"So your going too? Everyone that is?" Kagome, asked hopefully. "No, sweety your going now and your grandpa, Sota and I will follow in a year, so that Sota finishes out his middle school years here in the states." she said... "but why just me and where will I live?" Kagome asked her food long forgotten and her pulse pumping loudly in her ears. She knew she was getting upset but hey you would too...

"Your going early because in two weeks your new school will be starting, and we want to make sure that you are adjusted and not just thrown in to all new classes... remember if you are to inherit, the gift your father left you when he passed away." she took a breath as Kagome just nodded... " and as for living quarters you will be living with a good friend of your grandfather's Myoga Tashio, and his two nephews. They go to school with you and should be able to help you get settled. Also Myoga has kindly offered to pay for everything... His brother Inu-Tashio passed away leaving their business and his children in Myoga's hands. He has always wanted a Granddaughter never to have children of his own, and thought that this was the closest he would ever get." she finished with a grand sigh and looked at Kagome carefully. She sat there not talking but Mrs .Higurashi was no fool she knew her daughter had an awful temper and was dangerous when she got mad. You could practically see the flames rolling off of her. Suddenly Kagome looked up, smiled and said calmly, "I guess that means I have to brush up on my Japanese then huh?" Kagome was not a fool wither, where do you think she got her temper from, like a fine wine it only got better with age. Besides it wasn't like she was really leaving anything behind, she really had no life, or friends here in the states. She needed a change of scenery.

Kagome was a straight A student who pretty much the practiced all styles of fighting, worked on her culinary skills, gardened, trained her miko powers and created new defenses and attacks and studied

like she said no life.

"Well umm.. Ok then, you'll need to be packed and ready by tomorrow morning." she instructed hesitantly. " I know, or at least I figured as much. Seeing as how your so nervous and everything."

And with that she packed up her room, grabbed seeds from her garden and put every wepon including her fighting and training outfits in a large lead trunk. And was on the plane by 7 am on her way to Yokohama , Japan .

Myoga sat down in front of his two nephews and looked a them carefully. Inuyasha was hanyo and the younger of the two brothers. He had back length silver hair and pale golden eyes, the only way you could really tell that he was a demon born was that he had small white fluffy puppy ears perched on top of his head, he was about 5'11 and a little rough around the edges but had a good heart, quick temper, and a loud mouth, all in all he was the good natured smart ass of the two.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was a full demon a Tai-yokai to be exact, and was ethereal in appearance, he had long silver hair, golden eyes that tended to smolder to an amber like shade when annoyed, and china pale skin, he had a royal blue upside down crescent moon in the middle of his for head, and two magenta strips on both cheeks starting from his tipped elfin ears arching up to his high cheek bones. Sesshomaru was cold in manner not easily annoyed, or angered because he simply didn't care. He was quiet, and kept to himself most of the time, favoring walks in the gardens, a book or fighting when he was not studying, he was the one to worry about in situations like these for you never knew how he was going to react to something, and when angered he was deadly, the most you would get out of Inuyasha is maybe yelling but with his older bother death tended to be the most likely course of action. Sesshomaru may have been quieter but he was by no means safer.

"We will have a house guest in the next few hours and she will be staying a minimum of one year with us." Myoga started.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something in protest but Sesshomaru beat him to it.

"Why?" he said his face and eyes devoid of any emotion. "Because her grandfather is a very dear friend of min and needs to send her here to go to school." he replied. "What? A girl! Why didn't you say so in the first place? Fine by me Myoga-Jiji." Inuyasha said with a rather large smirk. "So long as she does not disturb me I approve." Sesshomaru said coolly before getting up and leaving Inuyasha following behind him grinning like an idiot. Myoga's heart started beating again.

Kagome woke with a start at the light tap on her arm. The stewardess was telling her it was time to get off the plane. Sighing and stretching, she rose from her seat and walked down the steps and onto solid ground. Looking around she spotted a sign with her name on it being held by a rather short man with acorn brown hair and small black eyes, he stood maybe pushing 4'11, his crown of acorn brown hair was slightly balding. She didn't know what she was expecting of a friend of her grandfathers, but this was not it. She thought of her first image when she was told that he associated with her grandfather, it was something like a wrinkly old man with useless sutra's bouncing around slapping them on men's heads screaming "DEMON BEGONE". No Myoga did not fit that profile and she had to wonder if it was just her grandfather getting old and if he had really ever killed demons in the past...

She giggled slightly and walked toward the man bowed politely and said cheerily " Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I hope that signs for me or I just made a complete fool out of myself." Myoga smiled and simply nodded, to taken with her looks to do much more then motion for her to follow him. The entered a large sleek black car and he motioned for the driver to head home.

"My name is Myoga Tashio" he introduced himself. " a pleasure to meet you Tashio- san" Kagome said politely. "My what a polite girl you are, and such good Japanese too! I see living in the states has not dulled your ability to converse fluently." Myoga beamed.

"No my mother would be spitting kittens if my Japanese was poor." Kagome grinned sheepishly.

About thirty minuets later they arrived at a large estate the entire building was white brick and the entry way consisted of large marble pillars, and cherry wood double doors.

"Wow..." was all Kagome could say. "Welcome to Tashio castle, now if you'll follow me I shall fetch my nephews and then we can get you settled right in." Myoga said again beckoning Kagome to follow him up the marble steps and through the magnificent doors, which now that she was close she could see vines and leaves of many shapes and sizes twining all over the door, and at the top stretching across the two doors was an upside down crescent moon.

They followed the main hall for a few feet and promptly turned down a carpeted hallway and entered a warmly furnished study. "Now if you will wait here for a few minuets I shall return and you may meet the rest of the family." Myoga said with a twinkle in his eyes that Kagome knew had not existed before.

About ten minuets later she herd the side door open and she quickly stood to greet them properly, but as she turned around she took in the two boys standing behind Myoga and would have drooled if she had been anyone else. There behind a homely looking older man stood two of the most handsome men she had ever seen in her life. But she was Kagome and unless you knew her well you would never know that her inner-self was drooling and cheering all at the same time.

Kagome bowed politely and smiled. "Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I am pleased to meet you." she said holding out her hand.

It took Inuyasha a moment to comprehend what she had just said, in fact the only thing that she noticed was that there was a goddess standing barely 4 feet from him and smiling like the sun it self. And because Inuyasha was Inuyasha you could almost hear his jaw hitting the ground. Sesshomaru however looked over the girl and took in a whiff of her sent, she smelled beautiful, not that he would ever admit it though, like summer rain and jasmine. Inuyasha was the fist to react,

he stepped forward and took her small calloused hand into his larger softer one and shook it smiling,

"I'm Inuyasha Tashio I am honored to meet you and glad you have come to stay with us."

Sesshomaru not forgetting his manners but slightly appalled at Inuyasha's stepped forward when Inuyasha backed away and took her offered hand and raised it to his pink lips and brushed a kiss across the knuckles, " I am Sesshomaru Tashio, welcome to our home, it is a pleasure to meet you," at that point he noticed the callouses as well and asked "might I ask why a lady such as yourself has calluses of a fighter on her hand?" Kagome smiled a bit embarrassed, "I practice and study all forms of fighting in most of my free time..." All three men in the room where shocked, someone so small a fighter? They all wondered how good she was, " Keh, I bet you couldn't beat me in sword fighting, and no one can beat Sesshomaru in archery, we should spar sometime." Kagome flushed a bit in annoyance but smile just the same her miko powers ramming against her shields slightly itching to purify both males where they stood, in her annoyance. But she held firm and agreed to a spar once she was rested and settled. "Now I have given you the room next to Sesshomaru, I am sure if you asked nicely he would show you the way. Inuyasha and I must go to the shopping center to get some things for our upcoming banquet. I hope you don't mind but when I saw how few cloths you had I took the liberty of having my assistant Kagura Storm to get you some more outfits and a few articles of formal wear for you to wear to the many banquets in the next week. She is about your size and shape so she had little trouble finding them. Also tomorrow you will pick a car from the garage and one of the boys will accompany you to the mall to find a few more dresses and anything else you may desire. I will give you a credit card and a debit card of your own as well. "Myoga rushed out... "Oh Tashio-San that is far to gracious of you, I could never" She was cut off by Inuyasha "oh don't even try, he has been itching for a girl in the house for years and will not back down, in fact I am glad you came any longer and he might have dressed Sesshomaru and I up just for fun." he shuttered and Kagome laughed a merry sound that amazingly didn't hurt any of their ears or mess with their sensitive hearing. "Hahaha... I am sure you are right Inuyasha my boy I have been itching for a female around," Myoga said chuckling. "Kagome if you will excuse us we have to be going now..." Myoga excused himself and Inuyasha followed after a wink at Kagome. "Sesshomaru would you mind terribly if I asked you to show me to my rooms?" Kagome asked a polite as she could. For some reason she felt that he didn't like her all that much and for some reason it mattered to her if he did or not when it would have never before.

Sesshomaru didn't say a word but nodded instead, he was thinking a bit to himself as well as they walked up the long flight of stairs to the second floor. He was surprised that the trek didn't seem to bother in the least as they started on the second flight, even Inuyasha a hanyo had problems with it having to stop every now and then to take a break.

'Man how many stairs do they have my legs are going to fall off' Kagome thought to herself, suddenly Sesshomaru stopped in front of a wooden door painted lavender with a large purple and red sakura blossom in the middle. " here is where I leave you, my room is right next door should you need anything that a servant cannot get for you, I shall send Songo to help you unpack, she will be your maid for your stay here." and with that he turned to leave. Kagome rushed forward and touched his arm lightly, he stopped abruptly, " Thank you for your help" she said smiling. Sesshomaru was shocked, no one had touched him in some time and especially not to tell him thank you. She was different indeed, he nodded and continued walking to the royal blue door next door to her's.

Kagome sighed, she needed to work on this whole having to be perfect all the time thing, and with that she turned the crystal handle on the door and walked in, and promptly gasped.

The room was amazing, it was sizably twice the size of her room at home with a balcony and two glass doors with roses etched on them to enter out and stand on the marble balcony which she discovered over looked a several vast gardens. She was going to like it here that was for sure.

sighing again she set to work unpacking her things and stationing them around her room in various areas it was about thirty minuets and there was a knock at the door. Kagome called for whom ever they where to enter.

A girl who looked about her age entered the room, she was dressed neatly in black slacks and a paisley blouse. Her long chocolate brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail high upon her head and she had no makeup on save for some dark pink eyeliner over her cinnamon brown eyes.

She bowed and smiled revealing even white teeth behind ruby red lips.

"I am Songo Tanaka, I will be your personal assistant for your stay here is there anything I can do for you Lady Kagome?" she asked. "No, no, please don't call me lady or anything like that simply Kagome will do. And that I know of I really don't need an assistant, but I would like a friend, would that be ok?" Kagome asked. " oh but you are far above me and I don't think" " don't worry on it at all Songo-Chan, I need friends more then I need servants, and you know this place better then I do. Please, will you be my friend, I insist that you be totally open to speak your mind." Kagome pleaded. Songo seemed to think on the nodded her head smiling brilliantly, "yeah ok then" kagome smiled "ok then I have a few question..." "Fire away." Songo said ready for anything.

But what she asked next made Songo shout with laughter. "Where the hell is the closet and the bathroom I have to pee..." Songo pointed the way to a door just to the side of a large potted tree, "there's the bathroom I'll show you the closet when you get back." she managed to giggle out.

Kagome rushed toward the door Songo had mentioned and opened it and nearly fell over "what are these people size queens? Everything is so big!" she exclaimed before she shut the door and hearing Songo's laughter on the other side. After she was done she took a moment to look around. The room had a shower and a toilet two sinks and a large mirror that was lighted on the black granite counters stood containers of all kinds neatly placed filled with any kind of make up, perfume and hair doolydad that you could imagine, Kagome had never really worn any make up but after seeing all of this she was sorely tempted. Deciding that she would inspect the two doors next to the shower later she rushed out of the bathroom to see Songo playing with a large fat cat that was sitting on her bed. "What the... Boyou how the heck...never mind I don't want to know..." Kagome said shaking her head at her childhood friend. "Songo meet Boyou the worlds fattest escape artist you will ever meet in you life." she said smiling. "Now where is the closet I need to get my things put away and my dresser seems to be missing.

Songo giggled and grabbed her hand leading her to another door just left of the bathroom door. "In here silly, just push this button and..." Songo pushed a little button in the shape of a sakura blossom and the door slid open to reveal a room as big as her own back home. "Well now I know what they did with my dresser, for get that, what they did with my room. How does he expect me to fill this place up?" kagome said awed. "Well by shopping of course." Songo replied. "Yeah but I was never that good at shopping I spent to much time doing other things to care about how I dress." "Well I'm your friend right" kagome nodded "then I will help you I am a recovering shopaholic three month clean, but for you I'll make an exception." she said with a smile. Kagome thanked her and looked around the room. "Now where is.. Ah ha!" she said triumphantly, she walked over to her large lead chest and opened the top and inspected the contents, Songo curious about what her new friend was so excited about, and gasped in awe, " that is the best made Katana I have seen in ages, is it truly dragon made?" she asked in a rush. "Well.. Umm yes my grandfather found it and thought that is was perfect for a learning sword for me." Kagome said a little shocked that Songo knew about weapons. They talked about weapons for a little while until Kagome asked. " I hate to leave these in their box when I use them regularly do you know if there is a case I can use to put them in or something?" "Well I am not sure but I think Sesshomaru might have a better idea then I do I have not been here for very long and so I don't know what all they do and don't have weapons wise." with that said Kagome nodded and stood up grabbed the ends of the chest and stood lifting it with her. Songo rushed forward to help her but she seemed to be just fine on her own. "I can get it just open the door for me please." Songo opened the door mouth agape and watched as her friend carried it out into the bedroom and set it gently on the floor about ten feet from the bed. " I'll be right back I need to ask Sesshomaru about that case," kagome walked out into the hallway before Songo could protest and knocked on his door. She waited about three minuets and knocked again. Suddenly the door opened and there stood Sesshomaru, wrapped in a towel and smirking, " and what is it that you could possibly need right this moment?" he asked. Kagome didn't even flinch she just smiled and continued to look in to his eyes and said clearly "well I was wondering if you would help me with a project of mine, if you'll put some cloths on I will be waiting in my room for you when your done but please do hurry I really would like to eat some time soon." with that she turned on her heel and marched straight to her room and plopped down on the floor and looked at Songo, who looked ready to explode, " oh great Kami Kagome you have balls of steel"

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief, a ningen had just practically ordered _him_ to do something. Well he would let is slide this time, just this time, but what got him the most was the fact that she didn't stare at him in anyway shape or form just set her azure blue eyes on his and tumbled out her request like nothing was amiss. What was she off it or something no women had ever just acted like he was fully clothed when I was clear that he was not. He was not sure wether to be offended or complimented. Either way it was not a feeling he was sure he liked.

Sesshomaru got dressed in loose fitting black slacks and a white tank top under a royal blue button up shirt left unbuttoned, and walked to Kagome's door to see her surrounded by the largest array of weapons he'd seen out side of his dojo. Everything was there from the smallest knife to the biggest bow, and any Katana and some swords even he was itching to get his hands on. She was an enigma that is what she was. And she didn't even know it.

Kagome looked up at the large amount of Jaki that just entered the room and smiled.

"These" she gestured to the weapons around her and Songo "are my toys, and I need a decent toy box to put them in where they are able to be seen and have easy access to. Do you know of any such box." she asked like nothing was out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru thought for a second there was only one he could think of and it had belonged to his father, but after looking over the blades and other weapons and saw how much obvious care and time she put in to them he could see no logical reason as to why he could not let her use it. "There is one I shall take a servant and collect it for you." he said swiftly. He didn't know why he was doing this but for some reason he felt the need to help her, even at the cost of a family treasure, it wasn't like she was going to keep it she was going to be living right next door, so why not. And with that settled he snagged a tiger demon and they headed to the dojo store rooms to retrieve it.

About thirty minuets later Kagome heard a knock at the door and quickly got up leaped over the various weapons on the floor and opened the door to find a young man and Sesshomaru holding a rather large and ornate cabinet. She showed them where to put it and watched as they set it down gently on the carpeted floor against the wall just across from her bed. "Thank you so much mister.." she trailed off bowing to the young man "Kiro Hishamen Lady you may call me Kiro" he said with a bow " no, no again with the lady stuff, just Kagome is fine please, like I told Songo I don't need servants but I would like friends." she said with a smile. Sesshomaru was again reminded how different she was to any other female he had met. "Well I don't know..." Kiro started but stopped at the look from Sesshomaru, "don't bother arguing with her she is quite stubborn" Songo piped in with a grin. "Ok very well then, Kagome it was a pleasure to help you" Kiro said with a smile revealing two small fangs. He then turned to Sesshomaru bowed and exited the room. " and thank you too Sesshomaru I am very great full for your help and generosity." He nodded but before he could leave she reached out a hand and placed it on his arm. " please would you help me get them settled, some of them are going to go up high and as you can see I am challenged in that department." she said sheepishly.

" very well, I don't see why not." he said and watched as she walked to the pile of weapons and life one in her hand. It was a 5 foot Katana, Dragon made and seemed to be very valuable, he had noticed it before and had wanted to touch it but had not thought to ask. He watched as she took it expertly out of its royal blue sheath and touched it to her for head whispered something he couldn't quite hear, a genteel violet glow surrounded the Katana and then vanished. When the glow was gone she looked up smiling so bright she could have made the sun jealous.

" the sword has decided" she said and walked toward him flipped the Katana mid air and caught it carefully at the tip of the blade leading him to thing that it was not that sharp, as she pointed the pommel at him indicating that he take it. Sesshomaru tilted his head a bit to the side but reached his hand out to take it just the same. He was surprised to find that it was far heavier then I looked. "Do you like it?" she asked hopefully. "It is well made I am lead to wonder what you are doing with such a demanding katana?" he said truthfully. " I'm not doing anything with it... you are" she said her smile growing. " I am sure I don't know what you mean" he said a bit confused at what kind of riddle she was weaving. "The Katana chose you, it is a gift for you and was never meant to be mine in the first place I was calling you when you walked in to the room, but because I was the care taker and I am miko it must have dulled it's call a bit and you didn't notice." she said.

Sesshomaru had to gape then, openly, his mouth opened and his eyes showed surprise.

"Thank you Kagome, I am honored that you find such trust in me to give me such a prize" he said sheathing the great sword and smirking a bit. " you and I should spar sometime I could use a chance to test this out." she accepted and soon they started to work on putting the weapons away in their place on the cabinet all the while he was thinking to him self about the mystery what was Kagome. She was selfless and kind, but seemed to have a cool and calm nature about her, she was not easily riled and seemed to be well trained in both her miko ability's as well as her fighting skills. When she asked about a place she could plant a garden he nearly lost his footing. They talked on it a little bit and agreed to ask the gardener the next day when she got back from her shopping trip. They also talked about fighting styles and other such things and before they knew it they where both sitting on her bed debating the uses of a long bow compared to a short bow. They talked into the night until she herd her stomach rumble and she grinned, " I think that means it is time to eat." he looked at the clock and nearly gasped it was 8:30pm and they had started putting the weapons away at 2:00pm . He had never in his life had a conversation that long with a women since his mother passed on and he was hardly 6 then. "Dinner should be ready be now, come and I'll show you to the dining hall." he said reluctantly. They walked down the hall to a large room with a great oak table set in the middle, Myoga and Inuyasha where already there waiting on the two of them to get there so that they could eat. "About time you two we've been here for like ever." Inuyasha stated annoyed. Myoga smiled and gestured for her to take a seat second to his left, Sesshomaru pulled her chair out for her and she sat then took the seat right next to Myoga on her left. "So my dear how have you been settling in so far?" Myoga asked. "Oh just great Tashio-San" Kagome said with a grin, "Sesshomaru helped me put my toys in a great big chest and Songo offered to help me go shopping tomorrow." Kagome added. Myoga looked at Sesshomaru and nearly choked " he did, did he well that was kind of him. Tell me what are these toys she speaks of Sesshomaru." he asked an amused glint in his small black eyes. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch as he looked at his uncle...

"Kagome has a very large assortment of weapons and devices that she required a cabinet to put them in so I obliged, and lent her fathers weaponry cabinet." he said coolly. Inuyasha sputtered and Myoga's eyes went wide, but he was smiling just the same 'this is an interesting development' he thought to himself.

Inuyasha knew that Myoga was a meddling matchmaker. And he had to admit that he had had doubts about his real reason for wanting the teen to come and live with them. But why Sesshomaru, didn't he like the girl at all?

"Sesshomaru has been very helpful as has Songo." Kagome said finishing a bite of succulent fish.

"I am glad that you where able to find all you need and hope that you continue to do so in the future. One thing I want to make clear to you, is that you are to consider this your home now. You are practically family now and in this house nothing is too much for family." Myoga said smiling a bit more. Kagome sat there for a moment eyes wide, she knew that she was going to be living with them but she had never really had anyone treat as nice as this, well except for her family that is. She didn't have any friends back in the US all the ones that she had had found something wrong with her and eventually decided that she was not worthy of their friendship.

"I don't want to be a burden. I really do keep mostly to myself." Kagome started only to be cut off by the impatient Inuyasha. "Your not a burden we want you here so deal with it wench." Kagome's blood started to boil at that word. She was one of those females that didn't like terms like that and wench was one of the worst you could_ ever_ call Kagome Higurashi. "Tashio-san, you said I was to be like family?" Kagome asked politely.

At the older mans nod she took a breath and stood, walked around the table and stood right behind Inuyasha, roughly grabbed his ear and yanked back pulling is head toward her mouth and said not quite violently but forcefully, " if we are to be family there is something you should know, my name is Kagome not wench, whore, slut or any other insufferable, idiotic name you can come up with, get that real quick Inu-san for I do not tolerate such disrespectful terms to be used in reference to my name or anyone I associate with in the future. Now come on puppy boy say it with me KA-GO-ME." With that said she stood released the abused appendage and smiled brightly. "I would like to practice a workout now, may I please be excused from the reminder of the meal I seem to have lost my apatite." Myoga looked from her to the shocked Inuyasha, whom was currently so red he could make a tomato jealous, and holding his ear trying to stop the throbbing. Suddenly Myoga burst out with laughter, the situation was entirely to funny for the flea demon, and he couldn't hold it in any more. He had a very good feeling about this girl that was for sure if nothing else she would teach Inuyasha some manners and maybe get the stiff Sesshomaru to smile for once. "Of course my dear you may be excused. I will sent Sesshomaru to your rooms to show you to the dojo as soon as you have changed." He said between chuckles.

Sesshomaru actually felt the want to laugh, which was amazing in and of itself, he was actually wishing that he could have gotten that on camera. At is uncle's suggestion that he show Kagome the dojo he nodded and told her that he would be up in a matter of minuets. "Welcome to the family my dear I am sure you are going to fit in quite nicely around here." Myoga said finally regaining control of his laughter. Kagome nodded a bit pink at the cheeks realizing what she had just done, ' I can't believe that I just did that it was so, so nice to just let my self out of my cage' she thought the her self still a bit embarrassed. She walked from the room to hear Inuyasha shout at the indignity of the situation and just started up the stairs. Half way up she decided she didn't want to talk so she sat on the banister and whispered a few words of incantation and suddenly was sliding _up_ the banister at a rapid pace, if you where to be looking close enough you would have seen the her rear by that time was simply hovering over the banister and not resting on it.

Once she reached the top she went straight to her room and started to get dressed in the training outfit. The outfit was all black with a gold and silver dragon running up the back. It was a sleeveless kimono shaped dress made for perfect movement. It went to her ankles and had wide slits running clear to her hips. Under it she added a pair of black spandex shorts with silver vines embroidered on to the sides. All in all it was an impressive garment. Next she pulled her long hair up in to a tight tail on the very highest point of her head. Kagome was a fit girl but never considered her self good looking in fact in her last high school PE class the comment had been made that she was to muscular to be feminine but of course the comment had never bothered her. She had no intentions of attracting attention to her self and wore only baggy cloths to the class anyway.

She herd a knock at the door and walked to open it after putting on a pair of canvas shoes that laced up her calf with a silver dragon on the toe of each one. When she opened the door it was just when Sesshomaru was raising his hand to knock again. "Oh hello hold on a minuet I just need to grab my Katana's and I will be set." She said absent mindedly. Walking to the large armoire she opened it doors and decided that she wanted to use the double Katana's that her brother and grandfather had given her for her 16th birthday. Grabbing them she turned to see that Sesshomaru was still standing there in the doorway, staring at her. "Umm…Sesshomaru, are you ok?" she asked. Sesshomaru stood there for a minuet but nodded and turned abruptly signaling her that he was ready to take her to the dojo. Of course however in the depths of his mind his inner demon was howling for him to take her right then. She looked truly beautiful in that outfit of hers it was skin tight and you could see her abdomen and her muscular arms. She was fit but not so much to be unattractive. In fact her muscles where very shapely and made her look even curvier then she was to begin with. All in all he had to say that she was truly not bad to look at and for some reason felt the need to be the one to take her shopping tomorrow lest another male demon see her and feel the need to dominate her. "Umm… did what I said to your brother at dinner make you angry Sesshomaru-kun?" she asked worriedly, shaking him out of his thoughts. Why was she worried what he thought he didn't really like his half brother to begin with and she worried that she had angered him by correcting his obvious bad manners. He actually grinned a bit and stopped to turn to look at her.. "As my uncle has told you, you are to treat this castle as your home now, and I can only assume that in your home in the US you didn't tolerate such disrespect there either, so by correcting my stupid brothers words and making it clear you would not put up with such things, you have only done what you would do in your home with your mother." He said to reassure her. He didn't know why but he abhorred the idea of making her worry, which for him was strange, him the great Sesshomaru the Unfeeling, worried about how a Ningen felt, it was unheard of, but he did it just the same. "I guess your right I did do the same thing to my little brothers friend when he said something of that nature about one of the girls in their class. Poor kid he was terrified of me for months." "Well though I don't think you terrified my brother I do believe that he will not be calling you by such names again relishing that you will not tolerate it." He said, continuing to walk to the dojo. She simply nodded and released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Why did his opinion matter so much to her, she had barely known the guy for 10 hours and already he was getting to her 'come one girl get a grip on your self you have a work out to get through' she thought to her self sternly.

Soon they arrived a two very large sliding dojo doors, Sesshomaru turned to her and smirked "care to take that spar with me when you've warmed up a bit Kagome?" he asked. Kagome grinned with an evil light in her eyes. "Now why would I have to warm up to defeat you? Of course I will spar with you" "I will need to go grab the Katana you gave to me for I feel it would be only fitting to use that this time around" he said. She nodded and walked in to the large room as he walked to the stairs. She figured that even with his demon speed she would have enough time to stretch and let her tense muscles to loosen up a bit. The room was full paneled and had a large window in the ceiling that when you flipped the switch next to the light switch opened to let in the warm night air. She set her swords on the floor about 15 feet away and sat down on the floor and started the complicated stretches that she would use to limber her body up for the upcoming spar. About ten min later Sesshomaru walked to the door, and looked in side to see Kagome doing a series of flips and mid air back flips to land in a split and then to roll forward to grab a katana in each hand, unsheathing them with a flick where they landed neatly in the same place she had grabbed them from, and roll backward jump up and land in a perfect fighting position. He was shocked to say the least. He was thinking that she was probably good but this was not what he was expecting. But then again he should have learned by now not to underestimate Kagome, she was unlike any women he had ever met in his life and he was again filled with the need to have her, shaking his head at the thought, she was human, and a miko. She was to be respected but could never hope to defeat a Tai-yokai like himself. But he thought smugly she was welcome to try.

Kagome stood and lowered her swords, when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. "hello, I needed to stretch a bit before you got here I have not had a chance to practice in a few days and was a little stiff, I'm still not where I was last week but I am sure that after a good spar that will be changed." She said with a smile. "Well you technique is very good. I just hope you can hold your own and keep up." She winced a bit at his tone but got an idea. "Well if that is how you feel about it, let's make this a bit more interesting then shall we?" she asked. "What did you have in mind?" he asked a bit curious. "I suggest a bet; if I win you accompany me and Songo to the mall and by lunch. If you win, you make any request with in reason, of me and I will comply" she said. Sesshomaru agreed to the bet with a nod of his head and stepped forward to begin the fight. She wanted to test his skill and thought to start off on the offensive, so she unsheathed her swords and made a series of dips and twists and took three swipes with each sword, an onlooker would have only seen a blur but to Sesshomaru she was a smooth and graceful as silk in the wind, she knew what she was doing and he decided to play along, he dodged and quickly countered with a large butterfly sweep, and backed away to study her, she raised an eyebrow "to my knowledge that is a western move how is it that you have come by it?" she said amused that he would attempt such a thing with a katana. "I study many fighting forms, like you I like to know about all different types of fighting." He said simply and the fight continued, with many doges and swings, and before you knew it they both looked like a white, blue and black blur dancing around the dojo. The spar turned from harmless fight to perfect dance and both fighters learned to respect each other on an intellectual level at least. Somehow Kagome had managed to knock Sesshomaru's katana from his grip and lunged in to catch fist blood but he swerved and grabbed her left wrist and pulled on it forcing her to spin around and then pulled her closer where he back was flush against his chest. He was breathing heavier then he had been before, but he was even more surprised that she wasn't. "So you're a better fighter then what I had originally thought but I don't think that you will beat This Sesshomaru." He said with a smirk. Kagome flushed a bit at the warm feeling in her stomach but grinned just the same. "Ah but you obviously have _no_ idea who you are dealing with…" with that said suddenly she disappeared. He stood there in shock, obvious out right shock. Then just a suddenly she reappeared behind him holding his arms in a lock and with a dagger that he had not see before nicked his arm calling first blood. Leaping around him Kagome bowed, while Sesshomaru simply stood there mouth slightly agape and eyes darker then molten gold. No one had ever beaten him except for his mother. And in just an hour this slip of a girl had managed to do that and much more. "What you really didn't think that I could beat you did you?" Kagome said a little hurt, and not understanding why, though she pulled it off as just playful.

Something about him got to Kagome and she was not sure what it was only that she was not used to it and wished to Kami that it would just leave her alone. "A deal is a deal Sessh-man you owe me and Songo lunch and a trip to the mall bright and early tomorrow morning." Kagome turned on her heal and skipped away from the still silent Sesshomaru. Just as she was about to exit the dojo, he said quite clearly "you are truly an enigma, aren't you Kagome Higurashi?" she stopped in her tracks and turned with a bright smile to say "If I am an enigma I guess that makes two of us doesn't it Sesshomaru Tashio?" with that she left with a smile that could light the world on fire with just it's intensity.


	2. Analyze this

Dear Reader,  
First I would like to formally apologize for the horrible misspelling of Sango's name. I for some odd reason known only to the depths of my muddled brain know why I thought it was spelled Songo. I am very sorry for the mix up.  
Also as I have told most of you already I am a massive perfectionist and need to make sure that each and every paragraph is done just right. I am struggling with some of the mechanics of the site and posting my work. I type it one way on word it puts it another way on the site. I must say it is rather irritating, though I am unable to think of a solution as of yet. If there is something that I am missing and you may be able to help me, as this is my first time ever posting a story on this site, please let me know either in your review or in and e-mail.  
I want to ask for your patience, in the writing of this for I also attend school full time and have a job, as well as preparing to start college in July. I will do my utmost to be timely in my posting but do not like to make promises that might very well be impossible to keep. Thank you again for all or your comments' and kind words they are inspiring and uplifting, and make it worth the time it takes to write a story that all will enjoy.  
Love and Light  
Archer  
PS. I would also like to let you know that in my work nothing is just as it seems, and as you may have noticed I am not keeping to the original character's mannerisms as closely as some would like. I am sorry but I am just like that and if it is not to your liking I am sorry but I am unwilling to change.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS, NOR ANY OF THE SONGS THAT ARE SHOWN BY AUTHORS THAT YOU KNOW, I WILL HOW EVER BE POSTING POEMS OR SONGS THAT I MY SELF HAVE WRITTEN AND COPYRIGHTED LEGALLY AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING...  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY...

Chapter 2

Analyze this…

Kagome awoke to the rising of the sun. She always did now that she thought of it. No matter where she may be, she always awoke just at the time the sun was hitting the horizon with all its' glory. She arose cheerily and walked to her balcony window. You could see the whole garden from here and since the room was facing the east she looked down on a garden half shrouded in the midnight's glory and the rest painted beautiful reds, yellows, and oranges. She smiled brightly and started to get dressed for her morning jog.

Putting on her black spandex shorts and a black happy bunny t-shirt that read "make the stupid people shut up" in bold silver words. (AN: I want one!) Looking about her room she spotted her MP3 player and strapped it to her upper arm pulling her hair atop her head in a high tail and then putting the plugs in her ears she walked out to her hallway. She walked down the hallway her used sneakers making soft padding noises in the hall. She wanted to take her jog in the garden so that she could get a closer look at the greenery and see what kind of soil they had here in Japan.

It seemed that she was the only one up at such an early hour. Looking at her watch she grimaced. 4:00 am, her sleep pattern was way off and as she walked down stares she noticed that not even the servants where up and about. Walking down a dark corridor she walked to a sliding glass that she had happened upon last night on her way back to her room from the dojo, she walked outside and took a deep breath inhaling the crisp morning air and the fragrance of the trees and flowers that grew in abundance even this close to the castle.

She smiled pleasantly. She might be the only inhabitant of the large house to be awake inside but apparently the birds of the beautiful garden shared her sentiments. "The early bird gets the worm" ran through her head and she smiled, though she was not fond of worms and was not a bird, one out of three was not bad for a human for early she was.

Walking to a nearby rose bush she marveled at the smell and color of the magnificent flower. Wondering how they got such a thing to grow so well in such harsh soil. Resolving to speak with the gardener that afternoon she stood and put the plugs of her MP3 player in her ear and pushed play. As the sounds of one of her favorite songs Saving Jane's "The Girl Next door" she started her morning stretches.

Small town homecoming queen  
Shes the star in this scene  
Theres no way to deny shes lovley  
Perfect skin perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside shes ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutaunt  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleepin on the floor  
Shes Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh an I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feelin sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishin that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sittin in the stands  
I get A little bit she gets a little more  
Shes Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

Kagome stood and started at a fast walk as the song changed to something faster, DDR's Butterfly. By the chorus she was going on a slight jog passing plants and trees at an increasingly rapid pace, until she was doing what some would call a sprint, but to Kagome it was a fast jog. Bobbing and weaving around corners and bends she became a black blur to the naked eye. Totally unaware that she was being watched and studied.

Sesshomaru stood at his balcony window transfixed by the sight below. He'd just awoke to shut his window which he'd left open to allow the fragrant air to flow gently through his room when he'd caught a whiff of a familiar sent, that he'd learned to be Kagome's. he watched her weave intricately through the vast garden maze so well that the plants them self's could be guiding her. He watched as she picked up pace to the beat of what his demon hearing could only distinguish as Nightwish's "I wish I had an angel"

He'd not realized that he'd been staring until a soft voice be hind him made him look away.

"What distracts you so, much so that you ignore your mistress my lord" the raven haired minx on his bed said quietly.

"Nothing that's to worry you Kikyo. Go to sleep, I expect you gone when I return." With that said he turned and walked out of the room as the sound of grumbling and wining where cut off abruptly by the soft click of the door closing. He loved that door, as he assumed most men did, it had some many handy and convenient uses.

Kagome came to the end of her trek and started slowing her pace heading for the door that she came in with. Her MP3 player had stopped at the end of her jog, perfectly timed, not a minuet to short. Pulling the plugs out of her ears she stopped and stretched again to loose her tight muscles in her legs and back from the jog. That finished she walked to the door but just as she was about to open it she was startled by a hand that touched her shoulder. Turning swiftly but calm she looked at her visitor.

" Well, well, it seems that you are going to fit in here just nice, you already have the routine down pat that's for sure" Inuyasha said with an arrogant smirk.

"Oh hello I didn't see anyone up and about. I was just finishing my morning jog." She said calming her racing heart. He had startled her, she didn't think that any one was up at this hour much less the crude Inuyasha, though she did have to say that he looked rather handsome in his red shorts and wife beater, his hair pulled up much like hers'.

"Well I actually just got up about thirty minuets ago but I am normally up earlier, how did your spar go with my brother go last night?" he said hesitantly not wanting to touch a sensitive subject.

"Rather well actually, your brother is talented," she said "but he now owes Sango and I lunch and a trip to the mall." She said smiling.

"That's a rather odd way to bet, the winner does something for the loser?..." he said quirking a brow.

"No, no you misunderstand. I won" she said with a triumphant smile, the look of shock he gave he nearly made her loose her cool.

"WHAT! How did you a human beat him when I have been trying for ages to do it. That's impossible, he had to have let you win." Inuyasha said frantically trying to come up with some kind of excuse as to why a human beat him, in a matter of speaking. And on the first try at that.

"Then you are mistaken I am afraid for as much as I hate to admit it the girl is telling the truth." A voice said from behind her.

"Sesshomaru you bastard, you went easy on her didn't your always looking to outdo me." He said heatedly.

"I am sorry brother but again you are mistaken." Sesshomaru said coolly.

As the argument continued Inuyasha yelling, that one of them cheated, and Sesshomaru replying coolly and unattached. Finally she couldn't take it any longer a good heart Inuyasha may have as Myoga said, but he was really starting to get on her nerves. Deciding to end this quickly she unsheathed a small, light dagger and grabbed his throat slamming him to the wall and nicking him in the arm in the same spot as she had Sesshomaru the night before. Inuyasha yelled in anger but after a few quietly whispered words he was silenced a patch of energy over his far to talkative mouth.

"I am only going to say this once, so do try to keep up and listen close with those little doggy ears of yours. I am a good fighter, a really good fighter; I have spent my entire life being trained by the best and brightest and have a natural knack for the art. I expect you as a fellow fighter to remember that and be respectful. I will not speak on that subject again, next time it will be your forearm that comes off instead of that small trickle of blood." Kagome spoke with such grace and calm that she didn't sound mad at all, but if one looked into her eyes they saw a massive difference. What he saw there scared him more then a knife or blade of any kind ever could.

"Please tell me that you understand by nodding yes, or no." she said pinning him with an icy stare.

Inuyasha quickly nodded not even thinking of his own pride but of his safety, she would dismantle him if he was not carful and as the reader already knows he is not always known for his quick wit.

"Good, good, now I am going upstairs to bathe and dress. Please try to stay quiet, I actually like the sounds of nature in the morning and really do not want to hear your loud mouth pollute it" she said. Then smiling cheerily she turned and looked at Sesshomaru "I will see you in about an hour then Sesshomaru?" she asked at his slight nod she turned and removed the gag and smiled at Inuyasha, just as he opened his mouth to say something she put her finger to her lips "shhhhh..." she said. Smiling like nothing at all had happened she walked through the door and headed for her bedroom.

"Well brother it seems you have out done yourself this time, she hates you already and in a way that makes me approve of her even more." Sesshomaru said with and evil smirk.

" yeah but by the time she leaves she'll love me, man what a women." Inuyasha said with a goofy smile on his face making him look like a complete idiot.

"I knew you where short on brains brother but I was not aware that you where senile." Sesshomaru said in disappointment. He turned and walked away following the way Kagome had just taken to make her rather odd exit. She was not like any other girl he had met. And in some small way her thought her just as insane as his ass of a brother, but there was something else about her that got to him a curtain complexity about her that made him wonder if there were things that like him, she was hiding from the world. Things that she would never talk about or show to the outside world but they festered inside her heart just the same, not forgotten simply left alone.

Sesshomaru was curious by nature all of the Inu family was but for him it was a hidden sort of thing, for he did not show emotions to the outside world, but in just a few short hours he had done just that and not just in front of a person but a human, miko, women. It got him to think about what he had been trying to accomplish last night in the dojo. Did he want to figure her out or just pick apart all of her flaws and turn her promising attributes in to flaws as well. His other problem he analyzed everything. From what he was going to wear in the morning to the world around him. Sesshomaru reflected on the past day's events and it had occurred that though he had met Kagome, had seen and tested her skills and abilities for him self he really knew no more about the girl then when they first met. That in it self irked Sesshomaru more then most would understand. He was always used to his life being plane simple, he was used to being able to read people a soon as he met them not twenty four hours afterwards. It frustrated him to no end that he saw what she could do but felt that he had not even scratched the surface of who she really was.

Meanwhile Kagome was having a battle all of her own... what to wear. Jeeze she had more then enough cloths but some how nothing seemed suitable to her. In a way she wanted to impress Inuyasha, but for some reason she also felt the need to care about the others as well. She had not done that in a very long time and it nagged at the back of her brain a bit before she gave up to hopelessness and plopped on the floor in the middle of a massive pile of clean unworn clothing, when she herd a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said dejectedly, looking around the room for something she might have missed.  
Sango entered the room and gasped at the scene in front of her. Kagome had come across as a fairly neat and tidy person yesterday, so this was definably not what she had expected.  
Kagome sat surrounded by a long list of unmentionables, ( A/N if she can figure out what underwear to wear she is in BIG trouble) numerous tops and take tops and T-shirts as well as cardigans and athletic wear, every pair of pants, jeans, corduroy, and in every color imaginable but pink.  
Sango soon realized her new friends dilemma, she could not find anything to wear. (A/N if I could not find anything to wear at all I would commit my self, I am a recovering shop-a-holic blush)

Sango cleared her throat, and stepped forward too look at the dismayed girl, "umm I have a sort of gift for you that I think might help solve your obvious problem," she said holding out a neatly wrapped package with a large red bow on top.

Kagome looked up startled but accepted the gift just the same telling Sango briefly to sit down, then looked at the package. It was soft that much she could tell, it probably held some kind of fabric, and maybe... she gasped and with out another thought tore through the pretty pink and yellow paper, and looked at it's contents, nearly crying. There sat her salvation from humiliation, it was not long before she stood slowly turned to face the girl set the clothing down... and launched herself at the unsuspecting Sango.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said as Sango struggled to breath.

"I guess that means you like it?" Sango said with a grin. Kagome started laughing and stood up and grabbed the package and inspected it more carefully. There sat a black tank top that was slightly low cut, it would hit just between the top of her cleavage, it laced from the point of the top around and under her breasts in a diamond shape to end at a point again at the bottom the whole thing was trimmed in a thin strip of red lace, the pants how ever where black as well with a silver dragon winding up each leg so that each head rested on a back pocket. There was also a small silver choker that had a crystal form of a rose on it that rested perfectly in the hollow of her neck and a cute pair of dangling earing's that matched the choker. All in all the outfit was impressive and would be something that Kagome would cherish.

"Wow... thank you so much Sango, these are just what I needed... how did you know that I needed an outfit to wear today..." Kagome asked astonished.

" I got a chance to thumb through your wardrobe last night when I was picking up your room, and noticed that you had hardly anything suitable to wear, and thought that this would be a good welcome gift I designed the top and pants myself and thought that they would look perfect on you..." She said smiling at her new friend. Kagome was a keeper that was for sure, she was not one that you would become friends with and leave, and easily forget, she was one you kept for life. What Sango didn't realize was that Kagome was thinking the same thing as well. The old saying is true great minds do think alike.

"Ok so now I have this really awesome outfit to wear but I need to clean up and get dressed then find a pair of shoes to wear and make an attempt at some makeup. Do you think you could help me Sango?" Kagome pleaded. She looked so cute Sango had to laugh and nod.  
"Of course I'll help that's what friends are for Kagome"  
With that the two set to work, putting everything back in a neat and tidy order, picking out a pair of shoes from Kagome's massive collection, which ended up being a pair of close toed platform sandels that strapped around her ankle and added a good four inches to her height. Then Sango set to work on her hair, she pulled half of the long mass in to a fish ladder braid that she had woven a red and silver ribbon through, and then curled the ends of her hair just enough to add a little extra something, next she started on her makeup, she added a bit of silver eyeliner to her already expressive eyes and a bit of gloss, she didn't need any mascara for her eyelashes where already midnight black. Kagome was ready to go and prancing around her room waiting for Sesshomaru to arrive in no more then one hour tops.

There was a knock at the door and Kagome almost went through the roof, Sango laughed at her friend's jumpy manner but opened the door just the same.  
Sesshomaru was amazed; she looked incredible.

"Hello, are you ready to go Sesshomaru?" she asked with a proper bow of the head and a smile.

"Kagome, you almost forgot your purse." Sango said, pulling on a light over sweater.

"Oh, oops thank you" she said blushing. Sango turned to Sesshomaru and bowed deeply but was stopped midway by Sesshomaru's shake of the head.

"To day you are a guest and a friend, you do not need to bow to me." He said. Sango smiled and thanked him, then turned to Kagome.

"Are we ready then Kagome?" she asked politely. Kagome simply nodded, smiled and followed Sesshomaru outside Sango walking quietly behind her.

They needed to go see Myoga first so that Kagome was able to get the money that she needed. The walked along the now familiar corridor, to the study where Myoga sat at a large oak desk reading some papers. He looked up at the sound of an opening door and smiled pleasantly at the teens.

"Well, hello I had not expected you two this early in the morning," looking at Sesshomaru he quirked a brow, "and I rather thought that it would have ended up being Inuyasha taking the lady's to the mall this morning. But I guess you are just full of surprises this morning." He said and then smiled at Kagome, " I happened upon the boy this morning on his way in from the garden I think he may be ill, he looked a little pale and was muttering something about spending more time in the dojo, and about females with too much control." He added with a wink. Kagome turned a little pink at that and Sango looked at Kagome confused.

"We had a little run in this morning and I was not in the best of moods, he learned rather quickly though that I do not put up with any form of disrespect and will not tolerate it from him." She said. Sesshomaru smirked, that was an understatement if he had ever herd one but was unwilling to say anything about it one way or the other. Myoga however, burst out in laughter, and Sango giggled slightly.

"Oh dear I am afraid that you really put a fire under the young lord for he has been in the dojo all morning practicing, and exercising. I am quite impressed, no one has been able to do that in centuries." With that said Myoga got a business look on his face suddenly, "Now, on to more important business, I assume that Sesshomaru will be staying with you girls for the reminder of your shopping expedition?" Myoga said. At their nod he pulled out a metal box from his right hand drawer and an envelope out of the middle one. Opening the box he turned it toward Kagome to reveal a box of key chains with several keys hanging from the lid and on the inside. He smiled and also reached out with the envelope motioning for her to take it. Kagome took the envelope and opened it, inside where four credit cards, a debit card with a money slip and several hundred dollars in cash, as well as a brand new gas card.

"Oh, but Tashio-San this is too much for me surly you don't need to go to such lengths as this just for a simple shopping trip." She said a little overwhelmed by it all.

Myoga shook his head and smiled at her. "My dear there is not a single thing I would not do right now for you and I want you to take it all as well as one of these sets of keys and choose a car for your self." He said then he frowned a bit, "One more thing how ever," Kagome held her breath, " This whole Tashio-San business can not continue any further, you are member of the family now and shall be treaded at such please just call me Myoga or Uncle if you prefer." He said smiling yet again.

"Yes Tashio- ummm…Uncle" Kagome said turning pink again. Myoga turned to Sesshomaru and told him to show Kagome to the garage, and shooed them out of the study with strict instructions to by anything that her heart desired, and that she was to have her closet filled to capacity.

They walked out of the house and Kagome gasped, she remembered that she had forgotten to grab a set of keys and told them to wait there while she ran back to get them. Turning and jogging to the door she headed for the study at top speed.

Sango turned to Sesshomaru, " Sir, if I am to be your guest, do you mind me saying something?" she asked hesitating a bit nervous that it had all be a show for Kagome. He nodded and she continued, "Well, I noticed something about Kagome you might find interesting," he turned his head to look at her showing he was listening. " well she seems to not be as self confident in her self as a whole as she is about her abilities in the fighting ring, I was not sure if you where aware but it could be a hard thing for her to deal with once she gets to school, the guys as you know show no restraint and though I can take her under my wing some of the time I do not want her killing any of them, would you be able to waylay them before any mishaps occur?" she asked trying to phrase the request delicately. Sesshomaru's eye widened a bit a the thought, but said nothing for a moment trying to think of a proper response.

"I will do what I can but be aware that she is able to take care of herself, she has proved that so far as I can tell." He said. Sango nodded a bit but continued

"I know but if she didn't do anything about it I am afraid of what I might do to them, she is a good girl and someone I can see myself being friends with for a long time to some I just don't want to see her hurt, and if you will forgive my saying so you are rather intimidating and should be able to do a more discreet job of curbing the hormones of teen boys." She finished, just as Kagome approached them. Smiling she held out her purse and jingled the keys.

"I had to pick out a key chain, and I found one that was absolutely perfect." She said with a wide grin. Pulling out the key chain she showed it to the two. It was red and read in bold white scrawl "I'm not bossy I just have better ideas" Sango laughed as Sesshomaru shook his head. She was different that much was for sure.

"Ok lets get started, on ward to the garage." She giggled, he shook his head again the word _special_ running through his mind. Instead of saying anything however he simply led the way.

The garage was huge, the roof was tiled with what looked to be shale stones and the whole building like the rest of the manor was white. But once you opened the door a good car collector's dream lay beyond the red garage door. Kagome could not help but be excited about the whole thing she loved cars just as much as the next person. Walking inside the two girls immediately got to work deciding what king of car she wanted. Eventually they settled for a 2005 CADILLAC XLR. It was beautiful, it had a black body but the roof the hood and the trunk was a very light silvery blue and on the license plate it said ROSE. She was so excited she could have kissed some one so instead she settled to hugging Sango to the point of passing out. All of this the cars, the money, the friends, it was all like a fairytale to the once very lonely girl. She just hoped that she would live up to the expectations, of her family and newly acquired friends.

"Come on guys lets get going I want to grab some breakfast first, I am getting hungry." Kagome said taking picking up the keys off of the wall and walking to the car she opened it and pushed the garage opener button while Sango got in back and Sesshomaru go in the front seat. (A/N I didn't mention it before but the keys that are already there are house keys I assumed it was obvious but I thought it best to mention it now rather then get comments on it later thank you.)

Reaching in to her purse she pulled out a DC and popped it in to the player and started the car. Sesshomaru directed her to the gate and they where on the road to the mall. The CD that she had put in started to play and Sango and Kagome started to sing along to the first song that was relatively slow, by one of her favorite artists, Night wish, as before the song was "I wish I had an angel"

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
tonight

Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Im going down so frail and cruel  
Drunken disguise changes all the rules

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Greatest thrill  
Not to kill  
But to have the prize of the night  
Hypocrite  
Wannabe friend  
13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!

Last dance, first kiss  
Your touch, my bliss  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone  
Im in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

The song finished and they had started talking about where they where going for breakfast.

"I really want some American food is there an American restaurant anywhere near here?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Actually my friend Ayame's mom owns an American restaurant, that is just off the exit to the mall, do you want to go there?" Sango suggested. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru,

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, he turned to look at her and smirked.

"As long as they have tea I am fine, I do not eat as much as most humans do." He said. Kagome let the comment pass and followed Sango's directions to the restaurant.


	3. Shopping

To break these chains.

Kagome Sango and Sesshomaru arrived at the large mall an hour after eating at Ayame's mother's little restaurant. They had eaten and gone straight to the mall intent on one goal…

SHOPPING!

Sango actually seemed to get a bit more hyper as time went on, it seemed the closer they got to the entrance doors the jumpier she got. And it was infecting Kagome too, she could feel her blood start to run quicker with anticipation. But it seemed for a little different reason. Turning to look at Sesshomaru Kagome giggled a little bit. The poor guy he looked as placid as ever but, she noticed his eyes where a little darker shade of gold then they had been before.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you just don't want to meet Sango and I at the food court and go have some fun of your own?" Kagome asked, attempting to save him some annoyance. He barely glanced at her but asked quite clearly…

"Do you want me to go?" "Oh uhh… well if you want to I mean its-" Kagome started. "Then I shall stay" he said with finality in his voice.

Sango turned to look at the two and smiled, this would be interesting. " Oh, no you don't, we need a guys opinion on this too you know Kagome, and he is just as good if not better then any guy I could think of!" she said smiling evilly. Kagome smiled and then looked at Sesshomaru, "well I guess you're stuck, your funeral, Sango is a shop-a-holic." With that said she bounced to go stand with Sango as then entered the massive shopping center. Sesshomaru let out a breath, she was right this was going to be a long day, that seemed to get longer as time went on.

2 hours later….

If only he could have known, maybe he would have understood better if he had spent more time with his mother and stepmother… but he thought about it quickly looking at the walls of the store that he was currently standing in… nothing could have prepared him for… THIS.

They had been to so many stores in the last 2 hours that his head had actually started to notice the difference between brand names, colors and, quality. His head was going to explode. Currently; they where in the Victoria's Secret, Sango had decided that some of the undergarments that Kagome owned where not useable and that she defiantly needed new pajamas. The bad part about the whole situation was that she insisted that Sesshomaru look at each and every piece of cotton and sheer fabric that Kagome tried on, (A/N JUST THE PAJOMAS PERVERTS!) and so here he was. Standing next to a hyper Sango, in front of a pink and cream striped, curtained dressing room. Great Kami, he knew what cream was!

"Kagome come out lets see it please I am sure it looks good but we need a male opinion!" Sango pleaded.

"I would just as soon kiss a pig!" came the tart retort from behind the curtain.

"Come on I am sure that it's not that bad!" Sango replied starting to get annoyed. Instead of waiting for the girls reply Sango marched quickly through the curtain. There was a series of cursing, grumbling, and slapping noises and then there was a black and baby blue ball being hurtled out of the dressing room. Sesshomaru looked at the dressing room door to see Sango standing in the door way looking quite pleased with her self.

He turned and there in front of toothpick sized underwear and barely there bra's stood Kagome.

She was wearing a black lace night gown that reached to the floor, it had small silvery threads of blue almost flowing through the whole garment it was light and wavy but not so much as to be transparent. It was perfect for her. Her perfect body was outlined by the simple drape of the fabric making her seem even more complicated then he had already thought. Quickly, realizing that he was again scrutinizing a human, Sesshomaru snapped out of it; to notice that while he was examining her, she was glairing daggers at him and Sango.

"See doesn't it look perfect on her Sesshomaru?" Sango asked excitedly. Kagome looked ready to go into orbit.

He thought for a moment longer on just how to say it and decided on simply replying with a nod. Sango looked at him and then at Kagome the wheels in her head turning slowly watching the two. Kagome by now had turned and admirable shade of red and Sesshomaru looked about as interesting as plaster. This was going to be lots of fun.

"I am going to go change now and then I am going to go examine the sword shop across the way if you try to stop me I will use the first one I find to dismember you" Kagome said with finality. She was not sure how to feel. She had seen the way Sesshomaru was looking at her as well but she was not at all sure that that was the new image that she wanted to portray for her self in Japan. She was not easy or cheap but she did like the fabric of the nightgown she was wearing she admitted to her self reluctantly. It was not like you could see through it but just barely so. But hey what was a girl to do.

Walking swiftly to the changing room ignoring Sango's protests she changed, paid for the now heaping pile of undergarments that Sango insisted that she have, and walked to the sword shop across the way.

Sango watched her friend go. She knew that she was probably pushing the girl a little to hard but hey one did not change over night. In fact in some cases one did not change at all. But that was the least of Sango's worries. She had seen how well her two employers had gotten along and, had thought for a while on how she would handle. Her current boyfriend Koga would probably tell her to stay out of it that it was not her affair but Sango thought her self to be quite the matchmaker. Though this time she needed to be sure not to bite of more then she could chew.

Half and hour later …..

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, come one would ya there is more shopping to be done!" Sango wined. She was always gung ho for a good sword but today it was about more then weapons. This was about _love_.

"Sango if you holler at me one more- OOOOO SHINEY" Kagome walked toward a case of bows, and it seemed that one in particular had caught her eye. It was a long bow, the cherry wood handle carved with an intricate weaving of lines and leaves, all coming to gather to make an eternity knot above and below the hand grip. The string looked to be made from finely winded horse hair and cat gut (no it is not as horrible as it sound I swear it). All in all it was the bow that Kagome wanted and she knew she was going to have it.

She turned to the owner,

"Excuse me sir I would like to look at this bow please?" she asked politely. The man at the counter turned from watching two teens by the store window to smirk,

"Mam, I would love to let you look at it but the bow is to be touched by non but the one who will own it. How about you wait a few more years and come back I'll tell ya who bought it and you can go find em" he said.

Kagome nearly went in to orbit, but then Sesshomaru was there…

"And what makes you think that she can not buy it?" he asked with just a hint of curiosity. Sango sat back and watched getting interested as well. It was a nice bow after all and she had no doubt that Kagome would take excellent care of it.

"Well for one thing it is 23,000 dollars, and then next, in order to own it one must be able to string it, she is not strong enough to string it." The man answered.

"Well I believe that Kagome has sufficient funds to pay for the bow, so if you would kindly take it out of it's case we will see if she is strong enough." Sango interjected not liking this man's attitude of females at all.

"Ok, well if she's got the money" he said looking at Kagome, who promptly took out a debit card and a bank statement. Saying how much she had she handed both to the man and it was like he changed people.

"Well Ms. Higurashi, if you will follow me please." He said his little eyes getting beater by the second.

He walked to the case said something in another language and with a cloth made of silk he pulled it out. Kagome noticed that the bow was not stringed to begin with and wondered why. It had been hanging taunt on two wooden nails, it was obvouse that no one had looked at that bow in a long time.

"Here you go, the only terms of service at that you must string the bow before you may buy it." He said looking smug.

"That will not be a problem, I can assure you sir." She relied. She took the bow from his hands, and could feel a slight tingle of it in her palms; looking slightly past it she could see its power. This was no ordinary piece of weaponry this was a well crafted demolisher. Taking the string she stared at it looking for something, finding what she was looking for she hooked one end at the bottom, griping the part about three inches from the top loop, stretching the string slowly she could feel a pulsating hum almost as if it where alive an purring like her cat did when she scratched his belly. She braced the bottom between her feet and pulled tighter and tighter slowly easing her fingers up the small length of the string until it was about one inch from the top. Then she pressed a little on the top finding that it gave little resistance but "purred" a little harder. It was now like a vibration in her body not so much in her hands or in the bow but all though it like it was becoming one with her. Suddenly everything around her stopped and she hooked the loop over the highest point and smiled. Then she turned to look at the owner, to find that he was staring at her along with several of the other shoppers in the shop. She looked at Sango who was smiling widely and then looked at Sesshomaru who looked shocked. Well as shocked at one could get when talking about King Stone himself.

"What is everyone looking at?" she asked kind of edgy. The little man that worked the counter suddenly jumped, up an down whooping and hollering.

"No one should have ever been able to string that bow I made it for the one who is to hold the Shikon no Tama, but because you are she I can finally stop all this foolishness," bowing gracefully he raised tell every one but the three people standing near him to leave the shop they would be closing early and he wanted to talk to a customer.

"Lady Kagome, my name is Tatosai, I am a humble iron demon, I make weapons for some of the greatest demons of the world, but I have never made one for a human, there fore you must not be a normal human. Pray what are you?" Kagome went pale, 'not now not now I don't want to tell them yet' she thought frantically.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, I am a regular everyday human who really likes weapons" she said evenly. Tatosai balked at her.

"Regular, Human, HA! You think me daft, I know a crystal-" he was cut off by Kagome smacking him smartly on the head with the end of the bow.

"that's right, REGULAR, HUMAN, do you have a problem with that Sir?" she asked getting irritated, 'jeeze are all men like this or could none of them catch a hint?' she thought.

"Well umm, yes. If you will follow me you may purchase the bow and I can be on my way I have some people I need to speak with." He said quickly. Stepping up behind the counter he rang up her purchase and then promptly looked at Sesshomaru, "by the way I need you and your brother to come visit me next week on Wednesday we have some things we need to discuss." He added. Then turning to Kagome he smiled "well Lady Kagome, there you go" Kagome looked at him and smiled a silent thank you for not pushing on the subject. Then walked to the door

"Lady, should you ever need any thing at all Tatosai Iron man (A/N leave the last name alone please) is at your service." She nodded her thanks and the three left the shop.

"Well that was weird, do you know what he was talking about Kagome" Sango asked.

"Um, nope I actually don't what say get some thing to eat Sesshomaru owes us lunch." She answered quickly changing the subject.

"Um, ok then Kagome but if you need to talk…" Sango let the statement trail away as she looked at the Buckle shop across the way. "HOLY SHIT! I am going to kill him!" Sango said walking to the door of the store she threw it open and grabbed a man it a black pony tail and a aquamarine sweat band around his head, and yanked him by the tail out in to the main hall way to start slapping him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing Wolf! Wait don't answer that I know what you are doing, CHEATING slap, slap punch, you where cheating on me, with that trash Aisame, how could you, you ass, slap, slap, slap" she stopped to take a breath but instead of starting in on him all over again, she was stopped by Kagome putting her hand over her mouth and spinning her around. "Sango what is wrong with you we are in a public place and this man looks like he hardly knows you, now what is going on" Sango turned red then turned to look at the guy she had hauled out of Buckle, then turned a deeper shade of red.

"Hinten, I am sooo sorry I thought you where…" she trailed off and turned to Kagome. "I thought he was my boyfriend and a lot of people had said they had seen him with Aisame, and so I didn't know what to think. I just, I just, well never mind let's go eat." Sango said. She turned and walked to the escalator and stepped up on the steps, Hinten looked after her his eyes wide, "I'll tell my brother that you said hello Sango!" he hollered after her. Kagome apologized to him and then grabbed her things and followed Sango, Sesshomaru was already at the top waiting with a still beat red Sango.

In about fifteen minuets they where seated in the food court Sesshomaru had gone to the Bento Stand to get them their orders and Kagome was looking at Sango waiting for an inevitable break down.

5-4-3-2- "I DON'T THINK I CAN TAKE THIS ANY MORE!" and we have lift off.

"I really like Koga but to be honest I think I like some one more. And on top of it all I don't think Koga is being fateful at all any way. So what do I do?" she looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled, this was something she could deal with.

"Sango, I am sorry to tell you that I am not at all sure but it sounds to me like you are looking for an excuse to break up with him when really he is not doing anything wrong." Sango's mouth dropped. How did she know? How was it so easy for some one else to see what she had spent so long trying to hide.

"Your an open book my dear, to the trained eye's for Kagome" looking at the approaching Sesshomaru, she smiled. "Food" was all she said, he set her plate down and then set Sango's down and sat down between the two.

"Food is good" she repeated. Sango and Sesshomaru looked at each other and then at her then back at each other. "Umm Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked gently. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just hungry is all." Picking up her chopsticks she smiled and dug in. Sango burst out laughing and Sesshomaru simply shook his head.

"It takes a special kind of person to be you huh Kagome" Sango said with a smile. Kagome looked up mid noodle. "Exactly my point" she finished.

About 20 minuets later they found them self finished and back out looking for cloths. Only this time they had gone to a store that even Sesshomaru could appreciate.

The bookstore. It was a small off the wall store that Sango said a friend of hers worked at. They walked in through the opening in the hall and entered in to a Kagome paradise. There where books lining every wall and every shelf the ceilings where filled with skylights that where currently open allowing the summer breeze to come in. but what was amazing was that nothing fell into the room. Adjusting her sight again she noticed that it was covered with a barrier only allowing the breeze to flow through and not the leaves or the rain.

"Come on Kagome I want to show you something!" Sango said pulling her friend to the back isle.

There in the back she saw all kinds of books from cooking to gardening but one of the books in particular she remembered mentioning to Sango the day before. The Betty Crocker Cook Book. Complete with binder, duck tape, and upon further inspection hand written suggestions, for her to follow. Kagome had been looking for this very book for years since she had accidentally ruined her mothers when she was five, trying to make a batch of muffins in her easy back oven and found that the pan she used did not fit. It was a disaster.

"Sango I could kiss you!" Kagome jumped up and down she was so excited. She turned to Sesshomaru who was eyeing a book on roses, and touched him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Sesshomaru, do you think that your uncle would mind all that much if I made dinner tonight. I would be good I promise, but I am really longing for a good old home cooked meal?" she rushed out feeling kind of foolish.

He looked at her not at all sure how to feel. " I don't know how he would feel about it but as long as it is not slop I am sure the rest of the family will eat it" he was not sure why he was being so nice to her until she smiled then he understood.

" Thank you thank you thank you. Wait do I need to call him and-" she stopped suddenly with a yelp and turned and slapped the man behind her, knocking the poor guy to the ground. " What the HELL do you think you are doing who the hell are you!" She screamed. Sesshomaru was between killing the man and covering his ears. She was loud when she got mad, go figure.

"MIROKU!" Sango yelled. Walking up to him she slapped his already bruising face. But he didn't look at all like it bothered him one bit. He looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I am sorry lady I can not control my hands they simply have a mind of their own." He bowed and opened his mouth to say something until Kagome walked up to him and pinched his butt. "There a grope for a grope. Now we are even." Sango burst out laughing as Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow. Miroku looked ready to go through the ceiling. Suddenly he got down on one knee and took her hand.

"Lady Kagome I would be the happiest man on earth if you would be my wife." He said. Kagome stopped for millisecond and smiled evilly. "Sure why not." She said. **THUD** Miroku fainted. And Sango gaped at Kagome. Sesshomaru on the other hand smirked and looked at Kagome. "Well I guess that keeps Inuyasha from asking you out doesn't it?" he asked. Kagome's eyes went wide and she looked at him. " What! I wasn't serious. You honestly took me seriously?" she asked.

At just that moment Miroku sat up and looked at Kagome. "Really? You'll marry me?" Kagome looked at him and said evenly "No." **WACK** Sango slapped him up side the head again. "Plus you self centered ass hole your dating Kanna! What the hell is wrong with you she would kill you before you even made it down the isle." She said agitated.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked " Do you think I should call your uncle to ask him to make sure that it is ok I don't want to offend any one and I don't want to put any one out." Sesshomaru handed her his cell phone and told her the number. " I think that would be a good idea," he said.

(The words in italics are all from the other end of the phone.)

The phone rang a few times and a man picked up.

"_Tashio residence how may I help you?"_ The man on the other line asked politely. Kagome asked for Myoga and told him that she lived there and was the new resident. She was put on hold after a quick greeting; about 2 minuets later she could hear the distinct voice of Myoga on the other line. "_Ah! Ms. Higurashi is there a problem I had not expected to hear from you today until dinner." He said. _Kagome smiled and replied "no uncle there is no problem I just wanted to ask if I could cook dinner tonight." Myoga gasped, "_Why yes my dear that is quite alright I didn't know you cooked I will be looking forward to it. Is there anything that you will need?" _Kagome said no and was assured that she was not being a burden, only to hang up with him a moment later.

She turned to Sesshomaru and looked at him. " He said that was fine. But I think we should be getting going if we are to eat dinner at a reasonable hour."

Twenty minuets later she had invited Miroku and Sango for dinner who offered to help her with the cooking. Purchased the cook book and had headed out of the mall when Sango was distracted by something shiny in the window of a jewlry store. It was a small necklace with a heart shaped dimond surrounded by sapphires on a thing silver chain that looked almost invisiable. It was something that would have looked amazing on Sango, had it not been 3,000 dollars.

Kagome noticed this and smiled, now was her chance to do something for her new friend. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and it seemed he noticed what she was thinking and sujested that he go get the car and asked Sango if she would help him load the bags. Kagome smiled at how easily he was able to know what she was thinking. It was a very handy thing to have around.

Kagome walked into the store and noticed that it was very... hoity toity... not a place that she would frequent on a regular occasion. She approched the counter and tapped the lady on the sholder to get her attention. The lady turned and looked at her at first with disintrest and then smiled.

"What can I do for you miss?" she asked still looking like she didn't want to be there for the moment. Kagome stated her business paid for her purchase and walked swiftly out of the mall before she could deck the lady.


	4. AN PLEASE READ! GET READY!

Dear My Fateful Readers,

This is me again.. writing to tell you that YES I am still continuing my story Enigma, there has been a lot that has happened over the last few months since my last update but I assure you that is no longer effecting my writing. I'm very sorry about my inconsistent writing habits but I can assure you that things are looking up as I have set aside a time for me to write every day so that I'm able to satisfy your craving for the next chapter… however I would like for you to please, please, please continue to review… they are the food for my inspiration. And if I don't have that then…we don't have a story now do we ;) …any how thank you SOOO much for you time and patience in this and I promise the next chapter will be here soon and be prepared for many new things to come…

Thanks again my dear readers

Love and light

Lilly Of the fall


End file.
